Misao!
by Misao1
Summary: This is a story about Misao and Aoshi and alot of people.It has alot of adventure in it.I hope you like it.


It was a lovely day.Misao was sooo board having to listen to her teacher on such a nice day.She was thankful it was almost summer vaction.Misao had alot in mind.She was thinking of visiting the beach or going to the USA over the summer.Misao looked outside.The sun was shining bright.Misao sighed and then listen to the boring teacher talk.The teacher was saying all kinda stuff.Finally the bell rang.Misao jumped up and was ready to leave.The students all left.  
Misao was walking to the the door when she was stopped by her ex- boyfriend."What do you want"Misao said ready too leave."I wanna know if you wanna go back out with me I don't know why I broke up with you in the first place".Misao looked at him."No I don't I like someone esle im glad you broke up with me!!!".This made him very mad.He punched her. Misao got mad and kicked him.The princapal saw this and went over to misao"Come with me missy"."He punched me first" misao said showing him the bruise he left.Misao yell "Besides its after school you can't keep me here!!!".She ran all the way too her house and slammed the door shut.She was mad."Stupid princapal,stupid old boyfriend,stupid teacher I hate that school".  
Misao got a call but let the answering machine get it.It was her eight year old friend rydia.She picked it up."Hello" "G-Get over here N-now"rydia said then hung up.Misao worried.She went out the door and went to rydia's home.Misao came in "Rydia!? Rydia were are you?"."My room HURRY!".Misao ran in.A big scary evil moster broke in and was trying to kill rydia.She was up in a high place so the moster couldn't really get her.Misao freaked.She used her kenpou to stad the monster.The monster turned around and wacked at her.She jumped outta the way. Rydia could now summon with out worrying.She summoned chocobo.The monster died.Misao got happy."Glad thats over"Rydia said.Misao smiled "Well I guess im going home now I got alotta home work too do". Misao went back too her house and did her homework and the fixed her a snack and tea.Later that night a storm came up and the TV too get under ground or too a safe place.Misao got scard and went too a room she hasn't been in,in a long time the basement."Spooky"she said.The flicked the light switch but it was blown.She walked too a table and light a candle.It wasn't all that bright.Misao looked around there was alot of spider webs.Then she saw a picture on the wall that made her almost cry.It was a picture of Aoshi the one she loved dearly.In fact she did cry thinking about him.She took the pic. off her wall and hugged it."I wish I could see you in real life I love you dearly"The candle burned out leaveing everything dark.Misao dropped the picture.She heard the thunder rumbling from up above.She was shakeing she wish she had to never come down her then she wouldn't feel scard and she wouldn't of have too see that picture of aoshi.It was so dark in the basement and misao heard things.She walked foward but then tripped over something she got back up and finally made it to the stairs.She heard banging and crashing and booming.She was glad she was underground.But she still felt unsfe because of the spiders and there may be snakes living down there and its very dark.Misao sat on the stairs and listened to the noises all night.She couldn't get any sleep.Finally at 6:00 everything calmed.Misao walked back into her home.It was safe.She smiled and walked quietly to her bed and feel asleep.When she woke "LATE ITS 10:00 im late for school!!!"Misao yelled and hurried up to get dressed and everything.She ran to school and went to the office too check in."Sorry im late"Misao said then rushed to her math room.She sat down and the teacher looked at her."Can someone in here tell our late bird what we were learning".The smart kid raised her hand "Sally" the teacher said calling on her.Sally told misao what they just learned of course misao wasn't listening.Sally got a treat for knowing all that.Misao rolled her eyes to the clock.She was glad math glass was almost over.Well anyway after school misao cheered and ran home.Misao was super happy today the fair opens!!!Misao and her friend planned to go togher.Misao looked down "To bad kenshin and kaoru live so far away".  
That night misao,mayl,rydia,lan,dex,yai,garnet,and ashley went to the fair.There was alotta people there.Misao looked around with exictment.Mayl was pretty happy to be here!Yai just said that a fair was normal to her.Misao and the others got a rist band.Yai payed for them.Misao told everyone to go on the ferris wheel so they could see the view.Misao and rydia got on one seat togher.Mayl and lan got on another.Dex and yai got on another and ashley and garnet got on the the another.Other people filled up the rest of the ferris wheel seats.Finally the ferris wheel went up slowly.Misoa was up at the top and when she looked down she saw someone she knew.Her eyes widen and she wanted off the ferris wheel but it kelp her at the top.Finally the person she knew had disapeered.Rydia looked at misao who was now crying "Why are you crying are you scard of heights" she asked."No rydia I saw someone I knew and I haven't seen him in a long time now hes gone and I may never see him again"Misao said.Rydia frowned "Well the rides almost over and after the ride we can find him and you guys could spend all night here alone i would just hang out with mayl".Misao smiled "Your so sweet".Finally the ride ended.Dex was teaseing lan of kissing mayl and lan was yelling he didn't kiss her.Misao smiled "Hey all I saw someone I knew and me and rydia are going too find him".Mayl smiled "Ok we'll meet up later"she said.Misao and rydia ran off.Misao looked around.She had no luck.After a while misao was starting to give up.She could rydia wanted to ride rides after all she was a kid."Rydia we'll find him later right now lets just ride rides" Misao said.She saw mayl and lan hanging together.He had just won mayl a hugs stuffed dog and she really liked it.Misao walked over to them "Awww"She said.Mayl blushed "Hey misao"Mayl said.Lan waved.Rydia frowned "Lets ride now" she said.Mayl,lan,rydia,and misao decided to go on the roller coaster.Mayl and lan go in the front seat on the roller coaster.Rydia smiled while her and misao jumped on the next seat.Finally when people filled the roller coaster seats up it started."AHHHH"everyone yelled when they saw the first hoop.Mayl grabed lan scard.Rydia and misao were hugging hugging each other.This ride was scary and fast.Then the ride jammed.Mayl,lan,rydia,misao and the people behind rydia and misao were stuck upside down on a hoop.Rydia started crying.Misao did too.Oh ya mayl did too and she refused to let go of lan.The blood went to their heads and they felt like they were about too puke.The two men behind misao and rydia were cussing and swearing.Misao finally got mad of them cussing and making rydia hear this.Misao turned around "Shutup I got a eight year old friend up here and she dosen't needa hear this"This started a huge a huge fight and the man unbuckled misao's seat.She hung on for dear life while the man punched her hands.Rydia was scard "Stop!'She yelled.Finally misao's hands were so ful of pain that she let go and fell.Rydia yelled.Misao fell looking at the sky "Im a about to die"She said "I still had my whole life im only 16 and sad thing is im going to die before I ever see aoshi I swore i'd find him but now im fixing to go to a bloodly death.She was 60 ft. from the ground.Misao smile "Aoshi I love you always"She said then closed her eyes.She fell.  
Rydia was crying "I hate you you killed my friend misao DIE!".The man cussed her out.Rydia used at summon.It manged to kill on of the men.The other just hurt real bad.Mayl and lan were shocked as well.Rydia yelled "I can't believe shes dead".Finally the roller coaster got back too work.The ride ended after another minutie.When rydia got of she was surprised to see misao.She was hugging someone.She was probley thanking the person that saved or something rydia thought but she didn't care.She was just happy misao was alive.Rydia went too misao.Misao was still all over this guy.He was hugging her as well maybe they knew each other.Rydia smiled and decided to let them finish up.Mayl and lan were smiling at each other."Mayl I..."Lan said then stopped.Mayl smiled.  
Misao kissed this guy on the cheek.He let go of her and said your going too far.Misao said sorry.Then she asked to be wrapped back up in his arms.He hugged her again.Rydia smiled happily.Mayl and lan were about too kiss they were moving in then yai ruined everything.Misao asked if she could be alone with aoshi.Rydia nodded.They walked away together.Aoshi looked at her and couldn't help but too smile.He tried too hide it but couldn't.Misao looked at him "Wanna ride a ride with me?"She asked.Aoshi nodded.They went on a spooky ride so she could grad him when she gets scard.Misao grabbed him this ride was so scary.The monsters were chasing you and they looked real too.Aoshi smiled at misao.Misao was cuddled up on him.She was happy but aslo scard.Finally the ride went into this room were they heard people being shot and they heard a chain-saw and tons of screaming.The ride stopped for a min. then a giant monster popped out and started chasing the cart misao and aoshi were in.The cart was fast.After the ride aoshi discovered misao feel asleep on him.He woke her.Misao smiled she was glad he was the first thing she saw when she woke up.Misao and aoshi spent all night together at the carnival at 2:00 misao was getting tired so aoshi had to go to the spooky motel and get a room there.Misao made aoshi sleep with her because she was so scard.Misao feel asleep close to aoshi.She would remember to night forever.When she woke the next moring her lips were only breaths away from aoshi's lips.He was awake and he was looking into her gentel eyes.Misao looked at him.He was so cute and she couldn't take her eyes away.Aoshi told her "Your eyes sparkle in the sun its pretty I like it".Misao didn't say anthing.Aoshi had never said anything like that.It has been a long time since she last seen him so alot must of happened.But he still had a cute face and misao couldn't take her eyes away.They layed there looking at each other for minuties.Misao moved closer to him.He seemed too not mind.There face's were so close that she could hear him breathing.She loved every sec. of this.Misao was hopeing he would kiss her.Aoshi wrapped his arms around her. Well lets give them sometime alone right now lets talk about rydia.Rydia was with garnet and ashley.She wasn't with yai because rydia thought yai was too mean.Lan and mayl wanted too be alone too.Rydia woundered what aoshi and misao were doing.Rydia wasn't in the spooky hotel.She was in the evil hotel.The hotel was built over a grave yard.So the hotel has evil spirts visit it at midnight they would kill anyone they saw not in there rooms.If they came in your room you better be asleep or aleast pretending to be asleep.Rydia saw the spirts because ashley and garnet checked in at midnight.They were chased by them as well.Rydia was sure yai was in the happy hotel.It was for rich people.Even though garnet is a queen she just likes having fun.Mayl and lan were probley in the spooky hotel.Rydia knew that dex was in the top floor.They met up earlier like around 12:00 he asked if he could sleep with garnet.She slapped him and yelled no.It was now 8:23.  
Now back too misao and aoshi.Misao was up and she was in her ninja suit.Aoshi was wearing his favorite suit.Misao could not belive what aoshi and her just done.She was happy but kinda embrassed.Aoshi was a little shocked.He didn't know why he did what he did too misao.The fair rides weren't open yet.They weren't going to open for another hour aleast.Misao knew she would remember yesterday forever.  
Rydia looked at garnet.Garnet smiled and waved at her.Rydia waved back.She really wanted too know what misao was doing.  
Mayl,lan,dex,and yai ended up sharing a hotel room.The girls selpt together and the guys selpt together.Rydia came busting in their room."HI GUYS"She yelled happily.Everyone said "Hi".Rydia smiled "I got board in the other room and I saw some cutey when I was running here he looked about your age or something but he was fine"Rydia said.Lan tried to kiss mayl but she pushed him off her and told him not too kiss her.Rydia looked up "Hey theres the cutey again"She shouted.Mayl and the others looked out the door it was chaud.Lan yelled hi too him.He looked and grinned alittle.Mayl invited him in.He walked in,Rydia looked at him and smiled she thought chaud was hott.Mayl got up "Hey does anyone wanna walk too the beach its only a mile from here?"Mayl asked.Everyone cheered.  
Finally,rydia and the others were at the beach.Mayl decided to get a tan before going swimming.Lan and chaud just stared at her.Rydia rolled her eyes.Lan saw chaud stareing "Get your eyes off my woman!"Lan whispered.Chaud looked at him "Im sure she dosen't like you" he repiled.Mayl looked at both of them and smiled "No lan were not together".Lan got shocked.Chaud laughed and rydia jumped on a doplfin and the dolpfin splashed around.Mayl looked at all the people on the beach.It was a great day.The sun was shining and seagulls were flying around.She was glad to know lan and chaud were staring at her.She thought they were both cute.Rydia was swimming around on her dolphin.Yai was jelous of mayl because lan and chaud kelp on looking at mayl.  
Boring now lets get back too misao.Misao was wrapped up in aoshi's arms.She was upset because aoshi said To pretend last night never happened and its best they pretend too never of known each other and that he should leave now.Misao hugged aoshi "Aoshi you may of never known but I love you and I've loved you ever since I was a little girl I could never pretend too not know you it would damage my life even when you were gone away memorys of you kelp me alive sometimes they made me sad but still without you my life would be incomplete,im not going too pretend I don't know because if I did my life would be over".Aoshi was shocked he didn't know wha ttoo say.He just hugged her tighter.Then he gentely put his lips to her soft lips.  
Rydia was board she wanted Misao and she wanted Misao now!Chaud and lan were making rydia sick.They would not stop looking at mayl.Ya she was pretty but she didn't know someone could stare at someone elses for thritys mins. without making a move.Chaud walked up too mayl and layed down on the beach chair beside her.This started a chat!  
Misao came running down the beach beside aoshi.Aoshi seemed so happy.Misao was very happy.Rydias eyes widen and she smiled finally Misao was here.Misao hugged Rydia and greeted her.Rydia hugged Misao back still smiling "So Misao did you and aoshi do anything last night?" Rydia asked."Yes but nothing like that"Misao said.Aoshi put his arms around Misao and whispered "I love you and promise too never leave your side".Rydia looked at Aoshi "Dude you can't whisper I heard that"Rydia said with a giggle.Misao smiled "Thank goodness its saturday only two more weeks of school and then it'll be summer vaction.Garnet and ashley finally showed up.They were like best friends.Garnet waved at everyone "Hi".  
School finally started back and she had too leave aoshi's side.She was kinda worried he would go away.But she wasn't as worried after all he promised her he would never leave her side.Thats all misao could think about was aoshi she had no clue what happened in math class so she got in trouble by that.She woundered what rydia was doing.She woundered were aoshi was at.Her mind was full of thoughts.Misao and her class was just about too get up when the fire alarm went off.Everyone paniced because they saw the fire.Misao was scard to death she had no clue what was happing.Then people knocked her down trying too get out.One fat guy stepped on her running and left her in pain.The school was buring down and misao was in pain and her leg was stuck.Fire got on her room.Misao thought she was going too die.Fire caught her arm.She tried to shake it off but the flames were too strong.They moved down.Misao got the fire on her arm out but fire was on her leg.She could hear Aoshi outside yelling "MISAO!". Misao thought was the end.Fire had already covered her legs and was moving upfast.Misao cried and thought about aoshi how she was glad too see him again.Misao whispered "Aoshi I love you forever".Then she fainted because the flames were so hot they made her faint.  
Aoshi was outside looking every were for Misao.He was calling her name.Rydia looked down "I hate fire it killed my momma and now it might kill Misao"."Rydia your small do you think you could craw in the school and look its dangerous and you don't have to do it"Aoshi said."I'll do it alright"Rydia said.Firemen covered her with clothes and mask so if fire gets on her it wouldn't reach her skin.Rydia ran in the buring school and looked.She had no luck.After a while she came out "No luck Aoshi"rydia said whimpering.Aoshi cried a little too.Finally the school burnt down.Aoshi shouted "MISAO! I WILL ALWAYS REMEMEBER YOU I LOVE YOU ALWAYS!".Rydia sat down "I lost two people too fire I hate fire"Rydia whispered over and over.  
Two days later Aoshi was at misao's house.He was looking at her things trying not too cry.He never relized how much he really loved her and how much Misao loved him.He went too her basement and saw tons of pictures of him.He saw a picture of him and misao.They were at the park.He smiled a little.He saw another pic. of misao and him in her bedroom.He looked at it was of him and misao when they opened up the hamburger restaraunt.Then her heard someone come in and it wasn't rydia.He ran too see who it was.It was misao.He gradded her.She looked weak and tired.He rushed her too the hospital.They quickly brought her too her room and the doctors got too work quickly.Aoshi was worried.But he never felt this way before.What was it about Misao that made him turned on like that.He knew he loved her.He looked at Misao.She looked so helpless.Looking at her almost made in cry.In fact it did make him cry.He ran over to misao and wrapped her in his arms.The docotors told him too move.He refused.Misao looked at the docotors and said "It'll be ok".Aoshi kelp Misao in his arms.Her skin wasn't as soft.He reached over and kissed Misao.She still had gentel soft lips.Misao felt warm and safe in Aoshi's arms.Rydia came in and laughed.Misao was asleep in Aoshi's arms.Rydia thought that that looked so cute so she took a picture.Mayl came in."Awww"Mayl said.Lan and chaud entered.Aoshi didn't know how too feel inside.He felt spirts enter the room.They were the souls of the dead oniwabanshuus.Misao woke up.  
Five weeks later Misao was realed from the hospital.Aoshi stayed with her everyday.Rydia was happy.Misao only had few burn scares.Thank goodness none were on her face.Aoshi grabbed Misao and gave her a ten second french kiss.Misao enjoyed every second of it.She could tell Aoshi did too by the way in his eyes.  
Mayl jumped with joy.She was happy Misao was ok now.Chaud played amanda perez "Angel" and everyone danced too it.All of Misao's friends threw a huge party for her.Chaud told lan too ask mayl for a dance.Lan freaked and said "No".Chaud called him a whimp and asked mayl too be his dance partner.She smiled "Ok"she said.Lan hated himself he had a good chance and he blew it.Rydia jumped on stage "CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENION PLEASE"Rydia shouted.Everyone looked at her. "MIDNIGHT TONIGHT WERE GOING TOO TURN OUT THE LIGHTS AND YOU GRAD YOUR PATRNER AND KISS!"Rydia yelled.Everyone cheered.Kaoru looked at kenshin and smiled.Misao smiled.Chaud smiled but mayl got a little nervous and lan got ticked.While everyone else cheered.Rydia smiled and turned on the music.  
Finally it got midnight.Rydia turned off all the lights.The couples kissed.Misao got a french kiss by Aoshi.They remained kissing till Misao ran outta breath.Mayl looked at chaud "You really know how too kiss don't you!?".He smiled a little.Misao smiled sweetly at Aoshi.  
The next day when Misao woke up she found a note on her night stand.She read it,it was from Aoshi it said "Sweety I have too leave and you might never see me again but late last night I found a monster was coming too kill the land and I didn't want nothing too harm you I love you 4ever".Misao broke out in tears.She told Rydia since they were best friends.Rydia got mad "He kisses you and makes you so happy then he leaves you grrr i'll never forgive him".Misao made faces.The kind of faces you will make when your trying too say something but can't because if you did you'd start crying.Misao looked down "He said he had too leave too protect me" Misao said.Rydia was so mad.Misao told Rydia too calm down after all he did have a good reason."Give me a day or two"Rydia said still frowning.  
When Misao got home she cried all day.She cried herself too sleep and she slept for three days.When she woke up everything was on fire.She ran outta her house.Buildings were on fire.Most were already damaged.She ran too Rydia's house.Rydia was ok thanks too her summons."Rydia!"Misao yelled.Rydia looked at her "Misao thank God your alive".Misao smiled a little then frowned "Come on we gotta see if the others are ok".Rydia and Misao ran out the door.They ran too Mayl's house.She was hurt but roll was protecting her from getting killed.Monsters attacked.Misao pulled out her knives and cut them up.Mayl ran over too Rydia and Misao."You guys ok?" Mayl asked.They both nodded."I gotta check on chaud,lan,dex,and yai"Mayl said.They ran out the door.When they reached Yai's home it was too late they had already killed her.Mayl gasped.Misao pointed "Look its the guys".Mayl looked and saw Lan,Chaud,and Dex running away from a huge demon."Over here"Misao shouted.They ran over too were Misao and the other girls were.The monster growled.Misao tried too use her knives but they had no effect.Misao looked down "Now I have too use my Navis" she said."Go mega girl and proto girl"Misao yelled.They attacked the monster and it hurt him a little.Mayl used Roll.Chaud used Protoman while lan used megaman.Dex called out Gutsman.Rydia called out summonergirl.They all attacked the monster at once.It blew up.Summonergirl cheered.She was only a ten year old Navi.Protoman walked over too protogirl "Nice moves".Protogirl smiled "Thankyou".Everyone sent their navis back.Garnet and ashley came running by.Misao waved too them.They went over too Misao "Glad your ok!"Garnet said.Ashley looked around "Everyone is dead me and garnet are looking for suviers and we had no luck yet" ashley said.  
Mayl was kinda scard.Chaud and Lan went too cheer her up.Garnet looked up at the red sky "Well me and ashley will leave now we need too get back too finding who is alive and the person behind all this".Garnet and ashley ran off.Misao wanted Aoshi too hug.Rydia saw one girl injured but alive.Rydia went too check her out."Are you alive"Rydia asked.The girl looked up at her and nodded."Whats your name?"She asked."Yukina"she replied.Yukina stood up a little.Misao looked at yukina."I have no use here I-I must go"Yukina shouted then ran away."Weird"Misao said.  
Later on Misao got lost from the group.She called their names but no use.Then a demon attacked Misao.The monster knocked her down.Then the monster spilt in half."A-Aoshi!?"Misao said.He ran over and gradded her "Are you ok".She grinned "Yes".Aoshi hugged her."Im sorry I failed and now they here and their attacking everyone".He said.Misao frowned "Thats ok after all there were too many of them".They hugged once more.  
Misao and Aoshi walked walked too the most dangerous part of town.Misao saw zombies.She tried not too scream.Because if she did they would hear her.Aoshi looked at Misao and noticed how scard she was.He hugged her "Everything will be alright Misao don't worry"Aoshi said in a gentel voice.Misao smiled.Then screamed when a vampire bat flew in her hair.Aoshi tried too get it out.The zombies heard Aoshi scream and went over too kill her and Aoshi.Aoshi finally got the bat out.But it was too late zombies surrouned Misao and Aoshi.  
Aoshi slashed one zombie and Misao and Aoshi ran away.Zombies chased Misao and Aoshi.A monster fell from the sky and killed all the zombies.Now Aoshi and Misao had too run away from a giant monster.Aoshi shot the monster and it blew up.Blood flew everywere."We need too find the others im worried about rydia".Misao said.Aoshi smiled alittle "Lets just enjoy our time alone"Aoshi said.Misao smiled and blushed.  
Rydia was looking everywere for Misao.Lan and chaud left her because a evil monster gradded mayl and took her away.Dex left because someone told him too come.Rydia was scard and all alone she wanted too find Misao.Rydia saw three people a kid a woman and a man.She ran over too them."Can you help me"Rydia asked.The man looked at her "Are you lost".Rydia shook her head "Do you know Misao?"Rydia asked.The man nodded "Yes we know her im kenshin".The woman smiled "Im Kaoru and thats yahiko".Rydia smiled "Hello everyone I am Rydia"."How do you know Misao?"Kenshin asked."Shes my friend...and im looking for her"Rydia answered.  
Now back too Misao and Aoshi.Misao had just shot a snot monster."Stupid monster you ruined the moment" Misao growled.Aoshi was impressed by Misao swell moves and her increadable abilty too work a gun."Aoshi im worried about Rydia shes just a child what if a demon killed her?"Misao said."Shes a summoner she may only be a kid but she has a awsome power I wouldn't worry too much"Aoshi said trying too claim Misao down.Misao smiled "Your right Aoshi she is amazing".  
Rydia was still chatting too Kenshin.She was getting kinda tired of talking but aleast she was with someone.Rydia finally got tired of Kenshin talking."Can we go find Misao now im getting tired of you talking"She said."Of course"Kenshin said.Rydia cheered.Rydia and the others went out too find Misao.It was not long before Rydia saw Misao and Aoshi fighting another monster. Rydia called a chocobo.It attacked the monster and killed it in one hit.Misao didn't know what happened then she saw Rydia."RYDIA!"Misao yelled.They hugged each other.  
Now too talk about Mayl and the others.Mayl was tied up.A big spider monster was ready for dinner.Chaud pulled out a pistol and started shooting the spider.Lan pulled a bomd and blew the monster up.Chaud and Lan ran over too free Mayl."The web is made outta bubble gum"Lan said.Chaud pulled out his knife and started cutting the web.Lan pulled out his sword and started cutting the web."Why do you get the best weapons?"Chaud asked."I took them from the dead bodies you should look you may find something good"Lan replied.They finally got Mayl free.Mayl thanked both of them with a big hug "Now lets go find Rydia,Misao,and Dex"Mayl said.They ran off too find the group.  
Aoshi was shocked when he saw Kenshin.But he didn't wanna get in a fight and make Misao mad.Rydia smiled "Misao im so glad too see you"."Im glad too see you"Misao said.Garnet and Ashley saw Misao "Hey Misao we found out how too stop this evil"Garnet said."But we need Rydia".Rydia woundered what they needed her for.A girl with purple hair was with garnet."Rydia please help them"Misao said.Rydia frowned "I am"."This girl is ekio"Ashley said pointing too the girl with purple hair".Rydia followed Garnet too a stone circle.Some more people came out.One girl stood in the middle of the circle.While the people stood around the circle Garnet pulled Rydia beside her.The woman in the the middle said something and held her rod up in the hair.Then she did a dance.Rydia felt her power slowly draining.Finally the woman in the middle stopped danceing.Rydia had no clue what was happening.The woman called some Aeon.Rydia was amazed she never saw anything like that.  
The woman said "I am summoner Yuna will you please help us" too the Aeon.The Aeon did some kinda attacked.It whiped out all the monsters.Finally the land was in peace.Rydia smiled "WE DID IT!!!"She yelled.Mayl and the others finally caught up with Misao.A big party was thrown and everyone in the land cheered.  
Five months later.Misao had gotten married too Aoshi and was Pregnent with a girl.Rydia got rich because of the lottery.Mayl was living the life because Chaud and Lan were doing everything for her.It turned out too be a happy life for everyone in the land.But what ever happened too Dex? 


End file.
